Zoe Tub
Zoe Tub (52 Years Old) (Voiced by Laraine Newman) She is use to be Derrick partner, she retired at age 37 and had 2 children after she was married, his son and daughter all knows her mum secrets. Appearance Present, Grey Hair, Purple Jumper, Brown Pants and Black and White boots Past Providence Suit, Black Gloves, Black Hair, Green and Black Suit with Providence Logo, Black Pants and Green Boots Personality She is very serious and always focused on her mission. Zoe is willing to forgive villains for their wrongdoings, the most notable being Kevin, if she believes they've changed for the better. Although her intelligence and knowledge have only increased since she being with Derrick, she's not completely free of her naivety, and can be arrogant at times as well. History Before Hendrix Linguistics Zoe was a cadet when she is young, she also started dating Guy Tub along the way, disapproving Derrick She did missions with Derrick, taking down many enemies, stopping bombs, saving invasions and defeat many that have tried to hurt others. Retirement And Hendrix Linguistics She retired at the age of 37 years old, two years later, she gave birth to Jack, then another two years later, Jill was born. Years later, She have visitors Derrick and her old team. Hendrix visit her for the first time, she tells her story about her past and being part of Derrick's team. Legacy Zoe kids, become part of Cadets and to become part of the agency for the CIA. Powers and Abilities She uses weapons like guns and tools Zoe is very intelligent and knowledgeable. Before discovering other missions, she would often use her superior intellect to help Derrick solve problems. She is shown to be a bit of computer and tech wiz as well. She has her own laptop which she uses to research enemies she meets Appearances Tv Shows: Hendrix Linguistics (Mentioned) Etymology What does Zoe mean? A Greek name meaning "life." In the Greek translation of the Bible, Eve became Zoe. Well-known Zoes: actresses Zooey Deschanel and Zoe'''Saldana; a Sesame Street Muppet. Origin. a wide, open, deep, typically round container with a flat bottom used for holding liquids, growing plants, etc. Trivia * Zoe use to work with Derrick's team * She has 2 kids, in the future, become agents * She is hard core agent, like Doctor Hawkins, before she was born See Also Characters: Hendrix Underwood - Derrick Hawkins - Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins - Mario Thompson - Bock Warden - Neal Storm - Danny Mire - Luis Hernandez - Cobalt Esmund - Tex Tucker - Norris Hector - John Lanford - Felix Underwood - Audrey Billings - Roland Camron - Catherine Grundler - Bill Chase - Bob Rode - Betty Green - Dustan - Draco - Trey - Bryan Cost - Nikolas White - Bud Archer - Doug - Odetta - Rodler - Raumont - Suzy Elizabeth - Billy Callison - Zoe Tub''' Villains: Klaus Chase - Sarah Quinn - R.D.Ms - Van Harden - Stefan LaVantis - Lane Allies: Sharon Underwood - Grey Chase (K.I.A) - Doctor Skylar Hawkins (Decreased) - Kate Ross - Riley Thompson - Nancy Brown - Channing Alfie Category:Characters Category:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)